Crazy
by closeto30
Summary: Pete and Myka enjoy getting to know each other intimately. Rated M because it's definitely M. I just wanted to give Pyka some happy fun time.


**A/N: So I decided to have a crack at writing a love/sex scene. I don't own Pyka, or Warehouse 13, but my love for both is strong. **

**Fair warning, this is explicit. Now you can't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

One thing Pete Lattimer had always enjoyed was driving Myka Bering crazy, but his favourite part about doing it now was that she actually enjoyed driving him crazy too. Pete slouched back in an armchair in the hotel room he and Myka currently occupied and scratched at his bare chest absently. He was freshly showered, and he could hear Myka pottering around in the bathroom as she freshened up after their day. The thought of her soaping down her long and lithe body made Pete's breath quicken slightly, and caused a stirring in the Calvin Klein boxer briefs he was currently clad in. Myka had been surprised when Artie had told her and Pete to stay on overnight in Atlantic City after their snag and bag had proven an easy task, but Abigail, Claudia and Steve had apparently been quite insistent. Not that it bothered Pete all that much. Any opportunity to be alone with Myka sounded great to him. Pete looked up as the bathroom door opened and Myka emerged, bringing the scent of coconut and vanilla soap into the room with her. She was wearing one of Pete's U Penn wrestling shirts, and when she caught Pete staring at her, a soft smirk tugged at the corners of her lips.

"What are you looking at, Lattimer?" she asked, twisting one of her curls around her finger.

"Pretty lady in my favourite shirt," Pete drawled, adjusting his seated position so Myka could see just how happy he was to be looking at her. Myka smiled softly and padded over to the bed, sliding up and lounging on her side. She propped her head up with her hand.

"You like what you see?" she asked seductively. Her pose had caused the hem of the shirt she wore to ride up so that it only just covered the parts of Myka that Pete was still enjoying becoming well acquainted with.

"You have no idea," Pete murmured softly, his eyes glinting with desire.

"Why don't you come over here and show me then?" Myka asked. Pete chuckled devilishly.

"I'm quite enjoying the view from over here," he shot back. Myka raised her eyebrows, and then used her fingertips to drag up the hem of her shirt a few inches, revealing that perfect v-shape between her thighs.

"What about now?" she purred. A muscle in Pete's jaw started to twitch.

"Mykes," he growled. Myka gave a satisfied chuckle low in her throat. Pete couldn't take the exchange any longer. He hauled himself out of his chair and dove across the room, tackling Myka to her back and attacking her mouth with his own.

"You are irresistible, woman," he muttered between kisses. Myka looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Show me," she whispered. Pete leaned down and sucked on her lower lip.

"You're so bossy," he teased. Myka reached between their bodies and softly placed her hand on Pete's manhood.

"You love it," she murmured. Pete let out a strangled chuckle.

"I really do," he grunted, taking her mouth back with his. Their tongues did battle for a while before Pete took hold of the hem of the shirt Myka wore and broke away from her long enough to drag it up and over her head, leaving her naked beneath him. He drank in the sight of her before kissing her again. He nipped at the curl in her upper lip, and then trailed kissed down her jawbone before sucking on her earlobe. Myka gave a satisfied shiver and a soft moan at the sensation of Pete's breath in her ear. Pete concentrated his kisses on Myka's collarbone, sucking at one particular spot until he was satisfied there would be a mark left in the morning. His hand was busy stroking Myka's hip as she arched her pelvis up to grind against his. He trailed his fingers up her side, grinning cheekily as Myka let out a squeak at the tickling sensation, then lightly traced his fingertips against the underside of her breast.

"Pete," Myka breathed out, tilting her head to meet his gaze. Pete kept his eyes locked on Myka's as he palmed one of Myka's breasts and took the other into his mouth. Myka's eyes slid closed and she let her head fall back as she let out a cry of ecstasy. Pete suckled at Myka's breast, bathing her nipple with his tongue before biting at it gently. Myka moaned, and Pete nipped a little harder in response. When Myka arched her back and exhaled loudly, Pete felt satisfaction settle over him. He licked at her breast and blew softly on her nipple, watching it harden in front of him.

"Good God, Pete," Myka groaned. Pete moved to her other breast, dragging his teeth over her nipple. Myka responded by dragging her fingernails down his back. Pete felt his eyes roll back in his head a little, and he groaned as he nipped at her breast again before moving his head back up to Myka's eye level. Myka's passion-filled green eyes met his lusting brown ones, and she continued to trace patterns on his back with her fingernails. Pete leaned down to kiss Myka softly, while pressing his groin against hers, and realised that he was still wearing his underwear.

"Jesus, those have to come off," he grunted, and Myka nodded her head in agreement. Pecking Myka's lips again quickly, Pete slid down the bed and hooked his thumbs in his waistband, shucking his boxers and tossing them to the floor. Myka propped herself up on her elbows and bit her lip seductively.

"You like what you see?" Pete murmured teasingly. Myka chuckled and gave a slow nod. Grinning mischievously, Pete crawled slowly back up the bed. He grabbed hold of Myka's feet and gently eased her legs apart. Starting at the infinity tattoo on her ankle, then slowly moving his way inwards, Pete trailed a line of slow kisses up Myka's leg. When he got to the back of her knee, he felt Myka twitch and shiver again. Pete looked up. Myka was still resting on her elbows, watching him with desire-filled eyes. Pete had to stop himself from shifting into overdrive.

"You are so sexy, Myka Bering," he told her, kissing her inner thigh. Myka let out a gasping breath as a light blush settled over her cheeks. Pete placed feather light kisses along Myka's inner thigh until he reached her centre, when he kissed her as close as he could without touching her folds. He could hear Myka's breath quicken, and that excited him even further. Adjusting his position so that he could hook one of Myka's legs over his shoulder, Pete leaned forward and ran his tongue up her slit. Myka let out a cry that was quickly muffled. Confused, Pete looked up and found Myka with a pillow pulled over her face.

"Mykes," Pete drew out her name. Myka lifted her head and peered at him over the top of the pillow.

"Put the pillow down," Pete growled at her. Myka shook her head defiantly. Pete narrowed his eyes at her.

"Put it down," he repeated. "I want to hear you in surround sound."

Slowly, Myka drew the pillow away from her face. She was breathing heavily.

"Good girl," Pete whispered, and then dove forward with gusto. Myka threw her head back and let out a shout as Pete licked her deeply and thoroughly. He delved in deep and hard, teasing every inch of her with his mouth. Myka was emitting moans and cries of pure pleasure when Pete finally laid the tip of his tongue on her little bundle of nerves and flicked it lightly.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Myka hissed, arching her back involuntarily. Pete nipped at her clit with his front teeth before returning to teasing it with his tongue. He could feel Myka's body tensing and quivering beneath him as she cried out again and again, and just when he felt he'd gotten her right to the edge, he eased away from her centre, kissing her again on her inner thigh.

"Pete, what the hell?" Myka whined. Pete chuckled as he kissed her leg, and Myka let out a yelp at the sensation. Pete pulled himself slowly back up Myka's body, pausing to delve his tongue into her navel, before bringing his lips back to hers. Myka could taste herself on him. Her whole body was buzzing. Gathering her strength, Myka drew on her self-defence skills and flipped Pete onto his back so that she could straddle him. Pete let out a soft grunt as he was taken off-guard. He grinned up at her and reached up to tuck her curls behind her ears.

"I can honestly say that I will never get sick of you pulling that move," he chuckled. Myka smirked and leaned down to kiss him. Pete moved his hands to cup her breasts, and Myka sighed out her satisfaction. She pressed her groin against Pete's, sliding her folds up and down his erection. Pete grunted in pleasure, moving his hands down Myka's body to grip her hips. Myka kissed the cleft in Pete's chin and ground herself harder against Pete.

"I know what you're doing, Bering," Pete hissed out, and Myka bit her lip as she emitted a small whimper of pleasure. Pete growled and deftly flipped Myka back onto her back, quickly drawing her into position so that the tip of his cock rested at her entrance.

"I hereby claim this territory in the name of Lattimer," he murmured teasingly. Myka let out a genuine laugh that was quickly cut off by a gasp as Pete entered her without warning. Pete saw pain flash across her face for a nanosecond.

"Shit, Mykes," he started in panic, and Myka swallowed hard as she shook her head and reached up to cup his face with her hands.

"We really need to come up with a new name for Little Pete," she hissed out. "Because little is definitely the wrong word."

One corner of Pete's mouth twitched upward, and Myka pulled his face down to kiss him. Pete nudged himself further inside her, and Myka sighed against his mouth before laying back against the pillows and giving Pete her best come-hither eyes. Pete braced himself by placing his hands on either side of Myka's body, and pushed his full length inside of her, groaning as he felt Myka's walls shift to accommodate him. He began to move slowly, building a steady rhythm. Myka was moaning again, and this time it was the kind of moan that was easily driving Pete towards his release at high speed. He reached down and hooked Myka's left leg behind his back so that he could drive into her at a different angle. Myka squeezed her eyes shut as she cried out.

"Oh God," she moaned, and Pete let out a similar sentiment as he quickened his thrusts. Myka's body bucked underneath him, and she bit out a breathy 'fuck' as her back arched upward. She curled her arms under Pete's armpits and dug her fingernails into his back.

"Come on, Mykes," Pete grunted, stroking in and out of her faster and harder. Myka whimpered again. Pete could feel himself reaching his peak, but he could also feel Myka's body trembling beneath him. Pete cupped her face with his hand.

"Open your eyes," he demanded, and Myka's eyes flicked open, meeting with his.

"Come for me," Pete whispered to her, and with his next push inside her, Myka let out a yell as her body shattered around his.

"Oh Jesus, Myka!" Pete cried out as her walls throbbed against him, sending him over the edge. He came hard, feeling himself release in hot spurts inside of her. He gradually slowed his thrusting to a stop and buried his face in Myka's neck, gasping for breath. Myka pulled him tightly against her, but aware of his own weight, Pete used the last of his energy to roll them over so that Myka was sprawled over him. They lay there for a while, both trying to calm their breathing. Eventually, Myka lifted her head and rested her chin on Pete's chest.

"Somebody looks proud of themselves," Pete commented, bunching a pillow under his head so that he could lock eyes with Myka. Myka pushed her hair back off her face as she smirked.

"I can't believe you told me I'm bossy," she said. "You're the bossy one."

"What?" Pete laughed incredulously.

"Put the pillow down, Myka," Myka mimicked mockingly. "Open your eyes. Come for me."

Pete grinned and raised his hands up in defeat. Myka dropped a soft kiss on his chest and exhaled softly.

"I need another shower," she commented, making to move. Pete wrapped his arms around her.

"Why bother?" he murmured devilishly. "We're just gonna do it all again later."

Myka blushed as she leaned up to kiss Pete on the lips.

"I really do love you," she told him softly.

"Not as much as I love you," Pete replied, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Myka hummed happily and crawled off Pete as delicately as she could, pulling the sheets up around her. Pete rolled onto his side and drew Myka back against his chest, slapping her lightly on the ass.

"Jeez, Pete," Myka growled, settling herself down into the bed

"Driving you crazy?" Pete asked, pressing a kiss against her bare shoulder.

"For the rest of my life, apparently," Myka sighed, but there was happiness in her tone. Pete chuckled and kissed her back again, feeling Myka already drifting towards sleep. Already picturing what he was going to do to her when she woke up, Pete grinned to himself, closed his eyes, and pulled his lover as close to him as he could.


End file.
